


Valentine's Traditions as Practiced by Lloyd Irving

by Tsorin



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Of the tooth-rotting variety, Valentine's Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsorin/pseuds/Tsorin
Summary: Sheena has introduced their Sylvaranti companions to Valentine's Day. Zelos is less than enthusiastic.Lloyd knows how to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO GUESS WHO FINALLY WROTE A ZELLOYD FIC

Zelos is pretty sure that this whole Valentine’s Day fiasco is Sheena’s fault. Zelos himself had never brought up the holiday with their friends from Sylvarant and it wouldn’t have occurred to Presea. Regal was a possibility but Zelos had written him off because he predicted that Regal would be spending the whole day moping.

Zelos wasn’t wrong about Regal, even as Colette and Lloyd bounced around him, trying to give him their homemade chocolate.

(Where did they even find chocolate in Sylvarant? It hadn’t been sold at any of the stores that Zelos could see. Did Sheena bring it from Tethe’alla? Had she been stockpiling it for this specific use? _Why does she keep smirking at him?!_ )

The chocolate is pretty good for stuff that was probably made over a fire in the middle of the woods. Zelos has had worse before from noblewomen who thought they could cook. The problem is…

The problem is…

Zelos looks down at the half-eaten chocolate in his hand. It’s shaped like Noishe – at least, Zelos guesses that’s what it is supposed to be. Lloyd had given it to him and Zelos had experienced one brief moment of hope before Lloyd reached into the basket he was carrying and handing Raine an identical piece of chocolate and skipping off with Colette to go bother Presea and Regal.

Zelos takes another bite of the chocolate and tells himself that it is not his thoughts that make it taste bitter.

“This is fun!” Lloyd says as he plops down next to Zelos. The basket skitters to the side before the wind catches it. Zelos and Lloyd watch as the basket is whisked away into the distance.

“Oops,” Lloyd says, making no move to go catch it.

“That didn’t belong to the professor, did it?” Zelos asks.

Lloyd suddenly went white. Zelos chuckles to himself as Lloyd has a moment of panic.

“You’ll cover for me, won’t you?” Lloyd asks desperately. “We’ll say a monster got it. She’ll believe that, won’t she?”

“Not unless we get attacked in the next ten minutes,” Zelos says. “Where’s Colette? You guys done with Valentine’s Day already?”

“Well, we did the chocolate thing. There’s nothing else, is there?”

Zelos spots Colette chattering at Sheena as the older girl plays with her hair. Zelos had thought Sheena was angling for Lloyd, but maybe she was playing a different angle.

“Nah, that’s it,” Zelos says without looking at Lloyd.

“Well… Sheena did mention one other thing,” Lloyd says.

When Zelos turns to glance at Lloyd, he finds Lloyd’s face inches from his own. His breath catches. Lloyd’s eyes are such a warm brown, Zelos finds out. There are even some flecks of almost red there.

He doesn’t get any further than that because Lloyd presses their lips together and Zelos doesn’t think about anything but Lloyd’s mouth against his.

As Sheena wolf-whistles and Genis grumbles about getting a room you two, Zelos pulls back to take a gasp of air before diving back in for more. After a few minutes, it occurs to him that they may have an audience.

When they separate, a little further this time, Zelos grabs the nearest object at hand – which just happens to be the Noishe chocolate – and hurls it at Sheena’s face.

“The hell Zelos?” she shouts and Zelos smiles into Lloyd’s shoulder. He feels Lloyd’s arms tighten around him and this is the happiest he has ever felt. By a wide margin.

“See if I ever help you out ever again!” Sheena says.

Zelos decides that just this once, he’ll return the favor. What’s the next holiday coming up? And can he convince Lloyd to help him lock Sheena and Colette in a closet?


End file.
